Find Me
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: "I already told you Wally! I can defend myself, I am not helpless!" They had been arguing for a while now, and Dick kept saying that, why didn't he realize that Wally never thought of him as weak, he was just worried. SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin
1. My Love

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning._

_**Warning: **__SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin. Kidnap, Murder and rape mentions (Though nothing graphic)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"My Love"<br>**__(By: Lene Marlin)_

_Please, come and find me, my love__  
><em>_I'm ready now, to come home__  
><em>_Please, come and find me, my love__  
><em>_Let's leave this place, let's leave no trace_

_Can you feel me, my love, I'm hurting so bad__  
><em>_Can you feel it__  
><em>_Can tell you about my thoughts, I wish that__  
><em>_You were here__  
><em>_Do you know it__  
><em>_The time that I've had, don't need any more__  
><em>_You're the one I wait for_

* * *

><p>"I'm as much as a hero as you all are! My age has nothing to do with my performance in the battlefield! You can't just leave me here while you fight!" Dick yelled at Wally, tears of rage gathering in his eyes.<p>

"I'm not saying that, Dick. I just think that maybe you should sit this one out. You are exactly what this predator likes, you could be a victim!" Why couldn't his boyfriend understand his worries? They were investigating a sociopath that enjoyed raping and kidnapping boys, bellow 15 years old. Dick was exactly the type of boy he was looking for small, lithe, blue eyes and black haired. Wally didn't want him to become another victim.

"I already told you Wally! I can defend myself, I am not helpless!" They had been arguing for a while now, and Dick kept saying that, why didn't he realize that Wally never thought of him as weak, he was just worried.

"Look Dick, I just worry about you! I don't want anything bad happening to you." Wally approached the boy with a hand outstretched, trying to take a hold of the boy's cheek. His hand was fiercely slapped away. Wally was stunned, Dick never refused his touch…

"Leave me alone Wally, I don't want to see you right now." Dick spoke softly, but his voice still shook with anger. He walked out of Wally's room, leaving a sad redhead behind.

"Why can't you understand…I love you…so much." Wally sat on his bed, wishing his boyfriend wasn't so stubborn.

* * *

><p>Robin left the mountain and climbed on his bike. He was so angry at Wally, how dare he question his ability? He was the most experienced, he was the one that trained the most, the one that had the most demanding mentor. He could protect himself and he would prove it.<p>

He sped up, going back to Gotham. He would find that perverted man and take him down on his own.

* * *

><p>"Robin? Robin, open up, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me?" Wally was leaning his forehead against Dick's door, knocking on it, trying to get the boy to open it. It had been around 2 hours since they had fought and Wally hoped the boy had calmed down by now. "Come on, I'm sorry…" Wally sighed and turned, leaning his back against it, sliding down to the floor, pulling his legs to his chest, surrounding them with his arms and leaning his head against them.<p>

"I don't think he's in there Wally, I can't hear movement." Wally looked up and found Superboy looking down at him, a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure?" The speedster stood up and looked at Dick's door worried. "Not even his breathing?"

"No, there's no one in there." Superboy walked until he was standing next to Wally. "Do you want me to knock the door down?"

"No, that's fine Supey, I'll just call him, he probably just went home." Wally smiled at him, no need to make the whole team worried because he had fought with his boyfriend.

"Okay, then." Superboy left and Wally went looking for Dick around the cave, finding out his bike was gone too. He ran to his room while trying to call Dick to his cell phone, but as he passed Dick's room he heard it's ringtone coming from inside, he felt an uneasy feeling settle on his gut.

He ran to his room and got his comm. link to contact Dick, but the boy's device was turned off. Wally started worrying, Robin never turned his comm. link off, made the bat all worried and paranoid. Now, it was doing the same to Wally. He tried to calm down and decided to call directly to Wayne Manor, at least he would know he was okay.

"Wayne household, how may I help you?" Alfred's voice was heard from the other line.

"Alfred? Is Dick there?"

"Good evening, Master West. No Master Richard has not come back yet, I thought he was there." Wally heard Alfred's worry and that made him even more uneasy. He realized this could be serious, that Dick could be in real danger.

"He left, but I don't know how long ago, I looked through the whole cave, and his bike's missing too. I couldn't reach him on his link and his cell phone is in his room. I'm worried Alfred…" Wally's voice shook at the end of the sentence, showing how afraid he really was.

"I'll contact Master Bruce, if you could please search for him around the mountain, on the beach, anywhere you can master West."

"Okay Alfred, I'll do that, tell me if Batman knows anything?"

"Will do master West." Alfred hung up and Wally sped up outside, running to the beach and to the forest around mount justice, he found nothing. He was running through the highway, hoping not to find Dick in some traffic accident, when his comm. link beeped.

"Dick?" Wally's voice was panicked as he answered, hints of relieve finding its way into his tone. He stopped running and stood on a side from the highway.

"No, it's Batman and it would be Robin, Kid Flash." Batman's rough voice was heard through the device, and Wally realized his mistake, luckily it was Bruce and not some of his teammates.

"Sorry, is he there with you?" The worry left somewhat, he knew that Batman would surely help him find his missing boyfriend.

"No, I'm currently in Germany. But that's what I'm calling about. I can't trace him and there's no way to contact him." Wally felt the worry come back ten times worse. "I'm going back right now. Tell Red Tornado to check the security cameras, we need to know how long he's been missing."

"Okay, I…I'll do that…" Wally felt totally lost, what if Dick was in trouble? What if he was hurt? How could Wally help him if he didn't know where he was?

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Batman's voice was softer, Wally knew he was trying to reassure himself as much as him.

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the sociopath's house, slowly and silently. He had finally found the kidnapper's location after investigating each disappearance meticulously, and having reduced the locations to this particular house. He had actually infiltrated the FBI's files so he could find as much information about the victims as possible.<p>

He was looking for a place where the boy could be hidden, but found nothing in the top floors, or in the basement, not even in the garage. He walked out of the house, through the back door and looked for some kind of warehouse or trap door, but found nothing. He leaned down and started looking for traces on the floor. After pushing some pants around, he found some footprints on the mud. The house was located near a mountain, and the back of the house led to a forest from which the mountain rose. Robin followed the footprints and the path that had somewhat formed from all the times it had been walked, until he reached the mountain and he saw a small cave. The entrance was small and Robin had to bend to fit through, he guessed a grown man would have to crawl in.

He walked forward discreetly. He could hear some soft shifting sounds, like someone was moving further inside. Robin walked into a bigger part of the cave. The only light came from a small candle, placed in a table, covered with some paper cuts and some other papers. Robin walked around, seeing various cages around the walls, and many candles, even if only one was on. He approached one of the cages and saw a boy inside, he seemed to be around fifteen years old. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face hidden against them. The boy was shaking and he was clutching his arms tightly, he seemed scared.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Dick started working on opening the lock on the cage as the boy looked at him. He had clear blue eyes and dark brown hair, the boy crawled towards Robin.

"N-no, but I-I wanna go home." The boy seemed to recognize him even in the dark since he approached and stood directly in front of him. "There's a man, he came in earlier, he was dirty and weird. He took me when I was walking home. I don't know what happened, I don't remember anything."

"It's okay, I'll get you out of here." Dick started working on the lock as he said it. It was an old padlock, rusty and with a huge keyhole. Robin was having some trouble to unlock it since his technology wasn't ready for such old devices. "You're Darren Evans aren't you? He took you a week ago. He hasn't hurt you?"

"I am and no, he kept saying that my hair was wrong that it should be darker, I think that's why he didn't do anything to me yet." The boy looked at him as he fumbled with the padlock.

"You were wrong, you were too different." A man walked in from the direction of the entrance. "They all were, with blue eyes that were too clear, or too dark. With the wrong hair, they weren't you, Boy Wonder." the man smirked evilly and walked forward with a metal crowbar on his hand.

Robin took a fighting stance and Darren tensed behind him, he had noticed the lust in the man's eyes too.

The man rushed forward and Robin managed to avoid him and the weapon, the man chased him around the cave, trying to hit him with the pipe, but he never let Robin close to the exit of the cave. The ceiling was too low for him to jump over the man and get out of the cave, besides he couldn't just leave Darren there.

"Let's stop playing games, shall we? I have a proposition for you, little bird." The man smiled slyly at him, and Robin knew it wouldn't end up right for him.

"What is it?"

The man walked backwards toward the desk placed against a wall and moved some papers around until he found a brown leather binder. He pulled it out and threw it to the floor in front of Robin. The boy picked it up and walked a little further from the man. Opening it he saw the first page had the picture of a small boy, with dark hair and green eyes, next to the picture was a "Missing" poster with the boy's picture and name. Robin passed the page and almost dropped the binder in shock. The picture showed the boy dead and placed in a hole on the ground. Dick looked under the picture and saw that there was an address written there. Robin passed the page, to find another kid's photo, this time there was no poster, but the boy's name was written underneath. Robin skipped past some pages and he could see that all the pages where filled with pictures of boys, their names and burial locations written next to the pictures. Robin looked up at him and the man smiled evilly.

"The boy can go, he can take that and I'll even give him my ID…" He approached Robin slowly as the small hero walked backwards away from him. "But you stay."

Robin heard the proposal and didn't like it at all. He knew it would be terrible for him to agree, but he had to think of Darren. He had to think about all the boy's parents that needed to know what happened to their kids, if only to finally have some closure.

"You won't take the deal? well that's a pity, you can leave then. But the kid stays here, with me." He grinned in that unnerving way again.

The police needed that binder if they would ever catch the guy. And if they knew who he was they would be able to catch him. Robin couldn't leave, he knew he couldn't. He was a hero after all.

"Fine. Let him go, I'll stay." He heard a gasp from behind him. He looked at Darren to find him staring at him surprised. The man walked forward Robin let him approach, he took his gloves off, and his belt, before patting him down, searching for another weapon, then he pushed him towards one of the cages and pushed him in. He touched his cheek tenderly, before locking it.

"Your lucky day, Darren." The guy smiled at him and let him out. He took the binder and pushed it into his hands, then taking his wallet out of his pocket and handing it to Darren. "You can leave." He gestured the exit of the cave as if it was an invitation. Darren stared back at Robin, worriedly and frightened.

"I'll bring help." He said softly as the man grunted in annoyance at him. Darren ran out taking the binder and ID with him, trying his best to get out of the woods fast and find someone that could help him.

The man turned around and started walking towards him.

"I finally have you…" He got to the cage and passed his hand through, trying to touch his cheek, but Robin moved away from him. The man laughed and turned, he started collecting some of the things on the cave. "We may have to change location, we don't want the league interrupting our fun, do we?"

The man smiled evilly again and Dick walked to the edge of the cage he was in and sat on the ground, trying to think of a way to escape. He didn't know how to get out of the situation this time. He didn't have his gloves, so there were no gadgets to use, not that he could've used them with the man so close. He didn't have any way to contact Bruce either, and it wouldn't really matter, he was somewhere in the world working on a league mission so he wouldn't suddenly appear to save him. His team wouldn't notice for some time, he was alone.

He wished he had listened to Wally's advice and stayed away from the mission. He wished he could be in Mount Justice now, away from this cave. He wished Wally was there to save him. He wanted the redhead with him, his boyfriend would've protected him, he would save him. He wondered how much it would take them to realize he was in trouble, how long it would be for Wally to save him. Once again he wished he was back in Wally's room, with the redhead's arms around him, safe and happy.

_"Please Wally come and find me…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ New story! yay! =P _

_I know I should be working on the sequel to teenage dream, but I'm working on it, I swear! _

_Anyway,_

_This one is gonna be darker and more angsty than my other YJ ones, but I hope you like it._

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	2. When You're Gone

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning of each chapter._

_**Warning: **__SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When You're Gone"<strong>__  
>(by: Avril Lavigne)<em>

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Wally?" Megan hesitantly walked towards the redhead. He was a little on edge, since the day before his boyfriend had disappeared. The whole team was worried, not only for Robin, also for Wally. He hadn't stopped looking at the security footage of Gotham city, hoping to find the path the boy had followed since he had left, he had yet to find anything valuable, only a few snapshots around highways that could lead to a thousand places at the same time._

_Megan could see the speedsters hands shaking as he typed the name of another Gotham neighborhood he could check. He had started shaking when the clock had struck 3:00 a.m. and the whole league had been contacted. Flash had come over and talked to him for a while, convincing him to stay and check the cameras while all the available heroes tried to find Batman's son._

_She approached the redhead slowly, her current mission was to deliver the news, no matter if it hurt the speedster to hear them. "Wally…I need to talk to you." Wally turned sharply to look at her, he looked lost and scared. _

_"What is it Megan?" Kid Flash managed to rasp out, his worry obvious in his voice. He stood up and walked closer. "Did they found him? Is he okay?"_

_"W-we don't know yet, but...Remember Darren Evans? He was kidnapped a week ago by that man we were investigating, remember?" Megan looked away as he saw Wally trying to comprehend what she was saying, his hands shaking more as she talked. _

_"What about him?" Wally asked, trying to deny he knew what she would say._

_"He escaped and, and…he said that Robin helped him escape, he had to stay there…" She could almost feel the pain coming from Wally, his heart was breaking and she knew it._

_"No…no Megan. Tell me that man doesn't have him. Please, tell me he can't hurt him…that he can't…NO! Oh, god…Dick" the last part was spoken in a broken whisper, more of a sob than anything as the redhead fell to his knees in front of her. Megan tried to ignore the name spoken, only focusing in her crying friend in front of her._

_"Wally, he may be alright. Darren was fine when he escaped." Megan was on her knees next to Wally, speaking comforting words to him, trying to give him some hope._

_"He's wasn't Robin. He won't resist him, he..." _

_"We'll find him." Batman walked into the room, with the same determination he always carried with him. "We will find him Kid Flash." He kneeled in front of Wally, staring straight at him, and even if he had his cowl, he seemed to transmit confidence to him._

_"What else did you find out?" Wally rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears, but a few still leaked out._

_"We went to where he kept Darren, but they had left that location. We also have his ID, so we can try to trace him and…" Batman faltered and Megan wondered if he was worried for Wally._

_"And? What is it?" The tears stopped, as Wally worried again, his hands were shaking again, he stood up slowly, Batman helped him up, the redhead's knees were shaking too much for him to be steady. Megan approached slowly to see what else they had found._

_"He gave us this." Batman pulled out a leather binder and showed it to them, Wally took it, confused._

_Opening it Wally saw the pictures of a boy, and a "missing" poster next to it. He passed the page and Megan let out a strong gasp and he almost dropped it in shock, there were pictures of the boy, dead._

_He closed the binder quickly and held it in his shaking hands. "I don't get it, what does this tell us?" Batman took the binder and walked to a table nearby, which was usually for maps or blueprints. He opened the book at the first pages, showing them a boy with black hair and green eyes. He then passed a few pages, black hair brown eyes. Dark brown hair, grey eyes. He then opened the book at around halfway through. All the boys had blue eyes from then on. Different shades of blue and their hair might vary from dark brown to black, but they all looked somewhat alike, they all looked at least a little like Dick._

_"He must've figured it out…"_

_Wally looked at the pictures and felt the tears falling again, he walked away. He didn't want Batman to see him cry, again. He heard Batman's voice after a while, explaining Megan, how they now shared Robin's eye color. How Darren had told them that the pervert had admitted that he was looking for someone like Robin. How they were all a replacement to him. But all Wally could think of was how Batman's voice was confirming his boyfriend was being hurt at that exact time._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>It had now been two months since Dick had gone missing. The league had taken it as a priority to find him. Many of them were very fond of Batman's protégé, being the youngest and first sidekick had made him somewhat of the Justice League's baby. Even Roy had come back to see how he could help and had already started talking to Green Arrow, if only to search for the little bird together.<p>

Batman had even told the Young Justice team, Dick's identity (Even if Wally had kind of already told Megan) hoping it would be easier to find him if they were looking for both Robin and Dick. Still many of the League heroes were already giving up. The ones that weren't so close to Dick were already tired of searching, they all thought he would be dead by now, the time the pervert kept the kids had already been passed, and now they all feared they would only find his lifeless body. They all tried to talk Batman into stopping too, but he refused, as did Flash, Superman, Green Arrow and many more, even getting into arguments about it. But each passing day they were all getting more and more tired, they were all losing hope, and it was starting to scare Wally.

He was currently sitting in Dick's room, holding the raven's pillow close to his chest, his nose buried deep in, still remembering the boy's smell. He was trying to feel close to him, he wanted something that felt like Dick, like he was still with Wally. The pillow was almost completely wet now, almost drowning in Wally's tears as the boy kept sobbing into it.

He had heard Black Canary talking to Conner today, answering the clone when he asked if Robin was really dead, like everyone thought. She said it was possible, that it had been way too long and that she didn't want him to lose hope, but that he should be ready for the worst. He knew some heroes thought so, but to hear it being confirmed and by Black Canary, that didn't follow rumors, only facts, that he respected and believed in. It made Wally realize that it was true. His boyfriend was possibly never coming back, he would never see Dick again, and he hadn't even told him how much he loved him for a last time. He had made him angry, he had made him go after the pervert that would later kill him. Wally felt new tears coming, new sobs filling the room. It was his fault that Dick had left after that man, he had practically sent him there. And what was worse, he had taken hours to apologize. If he had realized that Dick was gone sooner, maybe he could've stopped him or saved him from that guy.

Was it too much to ask for his boyfriend to come back? Wally needed him, he needed Dick to be happy, to make him feel alive. The younger boy made Wally what he was, without him, he'd be just another sullen and depressed teenager. He needed Dick to hug him when he made mistakes, when he failed his uncle or his team and got yelled at. He needed Dick to play pranks on others or to go onto the mountain and just watch the stars. He hugged the pillow harder, wishing he had Dick in his arms.

Suddenly the door opened and Wally wasn't surprised to see his uncle at the door. He had gone to the mountain to check on him every day since Dick had disappeared, he hadn't left Robin's room except to look for the boy.

"Wally, what happened? I was waiting for you at Gotham, we were supposed to look around, remember?" He stopped talking when he saw Wally's tears. He didn't usually look this upset, until later. When the 'no new lead's started coming from all the heroes that were supposed to search. "Wally? Are you okay?"

"H-he's not coming back, is he?" Wally's voice was hoarse and pained, making his uncle's throat tighten with sorrow. "We won't find him. He's dead now." Wally broke down again into the pillow, hiding his face from Barry.

"Who told you that, Wally? He's not dead, we'll find him." Barry sat next to Wally, gently rubbing his back, to try to comfort him.

"I heard Black Canary telling Conner that he was most likely dead." Wally's answer was muffled by the pillow, but Barry could still hear how scared his nephew was. "Is he?"

"No, he can't be, he's strong, stronger than most kids I know. Don't think like that Wally, you have to keep hope. You are the one that loves him the most, well you and Bats…but, if you give up, then…everyone will. You have to keep trying, despite what anyone says. What if Dick was alive? what if you stop looking for him and he keeps waiting for you? You can't give up on him, Wally… "

"But, what if I already failed him? He could've died waiting for me, calling for me and I…didn't save him. I told him I would always protect him and now…he's probably hurt and scared, and all he may be thinking is how much of a disappointment I am." Wally pulled at the pillow harder against himself, making Barry lean down so he could hear him. "He probably regrets even meeting me. He doesn't love me anymore."

"Wally…Wally look at me." The redhead looked up at his Uncle rubbing at his eyes so the tears wouldn't make him blurry. "Dick didn't stop loving you, yes he may be waiting for you, but he won't give up on you. He doesn't think of you as a failure, he knows you're trying and he trusts you. The only disappointment for him would be if you gave up, and you won't do that, will you?" Wally smiled a little at his Uncle, shaking his head.

"Great. Now don't let Batman hear you say he might be dead. He'll flip, his faith is still strong, but he's relaying on you to keep on going, to help him find him even if everyone gives up." Wally didn't know this, but he was thankful that Bruce would recognize how much Wally loved Dick and that he would believe in him to find his son.

"I won't let them down." Wally looked at the pillow he was holding sadly, silently promising Dick to save him.

_'I won't stop looking for you Dick. I'll find you, I swear'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Yay! Fast update! (At least for me XP)_

_I worked a lot on this chapter, so I hope you like it! =D_

_I also wanted to thank Maui Girl 808, LOL (Anonymous) and BlackMarionette, this chapter was written only for you guys, seriously you are what keeps this story going, thanks for the reviews, they made the hours of writing worth it, I love all of you (in the creepy stalker way, so be afraid, be very afraid) (heheh jk jk) No one besides you guys actually bothered to review, so thanks a lot!_

_As always I ask that you tell me if I made any mistakes in grammar and stuff like that! As well as your ideas on this chapter!_

_-__**XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	3. Wish You Were Here

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning.

**Warning: **SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin. Kidnap, Murder and rape mentions (Though nothing graphic)

* * *

><p><strong>Wish You Were Here<strong>

_(by: Avril Lavigne)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

* * *

><p>Dick, woke with a start, he still wasn't used to waking up in that room. He still wondered where he was every morning for at least a minute before remembering it all. How long had he been there? Was it as much as he thought?<p>

He knew Bruce would come, he knew he was looking for him. Bruce wouldn't give up on him, he would search until he found him. He may not be his real father but Dick knew they had become a family since Bruce adopted him. He also knew that his boyfriend was probably extremely worried for him. Dick _had_ to get out of there, he had to apologize to Wally for making him worry, for getting himself in danger when he knew that Wally's heart would scream in pain whenever he saw Dick hurt.

He had to stay strong for the people that trusted him. Everybody thought of him as a hero, he couldn't let that be taken away from him, the team was counting on him to go back. The league, the other superheroes, they would all expect him to keep his act together…like Batman would.

He knew all of that and yet, he was failing them. He had cried so many times, he couldn't be called a hero anymore, he didn't belong in the league anymore. He had let fear beat him and make him beg for mercy, he wouldn't be able to look at Bruce in the eyes. He had let the man do what he wanted with him, he wouldn't be able to kiss or hug Wally anymore. He was a disappointment to them all. He kept wondering if maybe they should just give up on him, he wasn't worth it anymore. He had tried to fight the man and had failed. He had tried to escape without success, and everyday he cried for longer at night.

The man kept him at some kind of basement. It was like a whole house underneath and a luxurious one at that. He had his own room, with a white carpet, painted light blue and full of stuffed toys. He had to stay there most of the day the door was locked and there were limited things that he could use to try to open it and all his attempts had failed anyways. The room was big enough but seemed like one an 8 year old might have, or someone even younger. The room had a bathroom attached, so he only went outside to eat.

The man that had took him liked to make him eat at the table with him. Of course he was under constant observation while he went out and into his room, he hadn't been able to check for any escape routes besides the obvious trapdoor that was always locked and unreachable to him, at least while the man was watching him so intently.

He hadn't been able to reach any phones either, the man, who he was supposed to call William (though Robin was pretty sure that wasn't his name) only had a cell phone and had it in his room, only he knew where, though. Dick also had a TV in his room but it was only turned on at nights when 'William' came in and put on the evening news. It seemed like he did it only to bother him, it was always footage on the league's attempts at stopping criminals, usually they won at the end, but sometimes the man would just turn it off while they would be losing, it depended on his mood.

The most painful ones had been the ones the Young Justice team fought. Wally looked tired and got hit the most. He seemed slower, he barely managed to contain his tears when his boyfriend was thrown around, obviously he was getting weaker. His bright outfit showed how he was losing weight, he was pale and he took longer in getting up when he was hit.

Dick's guilt grew, seeing what his stubbornness was doing to his boyfriend, if only he could go back, he would never leave Wally's room. He would never fight against him, and he wouldn't slap Wally's hand away as he reached for his cheek, how he craved the gentle touch right now.

Batman wasn't faring any better either, Dick had only seen him on certain occasions though. He seemed distracted when he fought. Bruce would look away many times, Dick didn't know what made him look away, but it had caused many new bruises on the dark knight. How he wished he was there to help, to back up his mentor and help him avoid those hits. He missed them both so much…

Every night he pulled the biggest plushy on his room, a huge bear that covered half the bed. He laid next to it and pulled its soft, stuffed arms around himself. Usually he imagined it was Bruce, comforting him after the pain, like when he was younger and had nightmares. Pretending he could hide in his adoptive father's arms. He would sing softly to himself imaging Bruce's voice singing 'Danny's song', like when he was 9 and got hurt on a mission.

He was scared that Batman would finally walk in, only to find his lifeless body. He was worried for Bruce's reaction if that happened. It would break Bruce's heart, and Dick knew it, it was one of the reasons why he was trying to keep himself sane, to keep himself from giving into the madness that was slowly forcing itself upon him.

The bear sometimes would be Wally instead, when he was trying to escape his thoughts during the day. He would place the bear against a wall and lean with his back against the bear, the stuffed arms around his middle, like Wally held him whenever they were leaning against a tree and looking up at the stars. He would remember all the fun he had with his boyfriend, all the dates and the laughs they shared and for a moment he could pretend this wasn't happening, he could believe his boyfriend was holding him again.

Dick knew the red head wouldn't hug him again when he knew what he had lived through this time. What had been done to him. That's why he never imagined his boyfriend hugging him after William used him, he knew the redhead wouldn't even touch him after that, he didn't deserve the comfort. Bruce may love him after all of this stopped, but Wally wouldn't. He would realize how dirty he was, how disgusting he had become. Wally was so pure, so beautiful and perfect…he wouldn't want anything to do with Dick anymore. No one would…

* * *

><p>Where could he be?<p>

No one could hide from the Justice League for that long…they had searched for two long months, and his son was still missing. Batman couldn't feel like more of a failure at that moment, he had failed his son, the only person that truly mattered to him. He was losing another family, he had been given another try at loving someone, and it was slowly fading…he had ruined it, he hadn't protected Dick enough.

They had already figured three of the sociopath's fake identities, the ones he had used so he could buy or rent hiding places, but they were still far from catching him…they were starting to lose hope. Bruce knew Dick was still alive, he could feel it in his heart. Dick was a fighter, he was a soldier, he wouldn't give up so easily, but how could he explain that to the other leaguers?

They had been searching everywhere they could think of, every hero searching on their own city, and then through Gotham. He had discovered the man lurking around in any mission where civilians had been close enough to whatch the dynamic duo in action. The man stood between the audience, always looking almost unblinkingly at Dick's form. Bruce kept wondering if maybe this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't let Dick become Robin. If he hadn't agreed and let him fight crime, then this would've never happened, Dick would be fine now. But then again, Dick had such a strong desire for justice, he knew that he would never been able to say no.

They had searched all the houses, apartments and warehouses the man had ever acquired, but until then, they hadn't found a trace of Robin. He didn't know if it was good or bad news, since all they had found was blood and sometimes bodies, that belonged to the victims.

Bruce knew his son was suffering though all this time, and that made him work even harder, he had to stop his son's pain, to save him like Dick was expecting him to. He couldn't sleep until he got his son back, he only rested when he collapsed out of exhaustion and even that was only when Alfred researched instead of him. He was thinking of new places they hadn't searched yet, new theories where they could find him. Dick plagued his thoughts all day long. Even when in battle, any hint of red and he'd look that way, thinking Dick was there, hoping it was with him.

"Hey Bats, we went to the warehouse you told us, we didn't find anything, not even furniture. We took some samples on the floor and stuff, but I don't think he ever used it. We scouted the surroundings and asked the owner, but he didn't know anything we didn't about who rented it." Flash had suddenly appeared next to him. Kid Flash standing a little behind him, he was staring sadly at one of Robin's costume. The Bat-cave had a pod with one of each of their costumes ready, in case they needed it fast.

"I'm trying to see if the ID is legal or if the prints matches any of the other identities we have discovere-" Batman was interrupted as his cell phone rang, which was weird since he hadn't been receiving any calls lately. He had told his company (and the media) he was taking a trip with Dick. That way the world didn't have to know he was missing and he would have more time to search for Dick.

"Bruce Wayne" Bruce answered gruffly, he didn't like to be interrupted.

"B-Bruce?" He stopped typing, astounded by the voice on the phone.

"Dick? Dick are you okay? Where are you?" Bruce stood up from his place in front of the computer. He saw the two speedsters look at him, Wally looked ready to cry.

"I-I'm not sure. There's no windows, it's like a basement…" Bruce felt his throat tighten, at hearing his son's voice so weak.

"Hang on I'll trace it. Just hang on…" He managed to choke out as he fought with the urge to cry. He moved to go back to his computer and saw Kid Flash looking at him desperately from where he was standing a little further away. He held out his cell phone to the yellow clad hero who looked at him confused but soon zipped forward and took it as Bruce started typing on his computer, trying to find the location fast.

"Dick?" Wally's voice shook as he talked.

"Wally…I missed you..." Dick's voice was still soft and tired, but it had gained a little more life. He was so happy to hear Wally's voice without the spite it always had on his nightmares.

"It's okay, we're coming to save you. We'll get there soon." Wally was trying to avoid sobbing as he tried to comfort his boyfriend. Batman was finishing tracing the call and already preparing the Batmobile.

Soon Dick's hurried voice was heard. "He's coming! I have to go…" Wally didn't have time to say anything as the phone was hung up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Okay, I know I took a lot of time in updating (but seriously if you knew how much I usually take, you'd be sooooo relieved it's been only like…a week? I don't know…) and I'm sorry for that, I really tried, but I had a lot of trouble writing this. And little time, which is crazy because I'm in a mini vacation from school right now (only like 4 days :( ) and I thought I'd write faster, but suddenly I had less writing opportunities! _

_Anyway, here's Dick point of view and thoughts, and also some glimpses of what's been going on with him, but it's mostly just feelings._

_Tell me what you think, okay? I'll try to update faster on the next chapter!_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_

_**P.S: **__I know the song in this chapter didn't have much to do with it, I mean I think it kind of does…but it's not almost literal like in the other two chapters. I guess you may think that's lame, but I just want you to think that…if I waited to hear all the songs in my ipod and in the interned so I could find one that fit perfectly, I may have taken longer updating. And I think it's a great song anyway, and it does fit enough to use it in my opinion :)_


	4. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the huge delay guys, I had a lot of trouble writting this, I'm currently on a trip, without wi-fi and without my laptop, so I'm sorry for any formatting problems, I finished the chapter on my blackberry o.O so it might be kinda wrong, but if I don't upload it now like this, I may not be able to do it until next week so...

Anyway, I hope you like it :)

**Breathe Into Me  
><strong>_(by: Red)_

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
>And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground<br>And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
>And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away<em>

_Breathe your life into me_  
><em>I can feel you<em>  
><em>I'm falling, falling faster<em>

* * *

><p>Wally stood motionless as he heard the Batmobile making its way out of the cave. Barry stood behind him, contacting the league, many heroes would want to know that they had found Dick.<p>

"Wally, we have to go now" Barry was waiting for him already close to the entrance, looking at him confused.

"I'm sorry….I just- I'm just afraid I guess" Wally turned to his uncle and as Barry opened his mouth to speak, Wally started running out of the cave, and trying to find the way Batman took, which wasn't hard seeing the people startled and little boys pointing excitedly. It was pretty early and people were amazed at seeing the Batmobile speeding through the streets, it was obvious Batman was in a rush, not even bothering to take unpopulated areas. Wally followed and could see his uncle running next to him, it was odd for his uncle to run next to him, he usually went faster. Barry had probably realized that his nephew needed support right now, to say he was nervous was an understatement Wally was practically shaking with fear. What would they find when they got to Robin? How was Wally supposed to react? Should he hug him or would that make Dick uncomfortable? Would Dick still want Wally near, or would he want space? What if Dick was angry because they hadn't found him faster? What if he was hurt? He sounded like he was in pain… Wally didn't think his damaged heart would be able to stand the sight of the boy he loved crying…

* * *

><p>Both speedsters arrived to a small house in the outskirts of a suburban area, enough to get privacy and a huge lawn. It was in the beginning of a small forest, the back of the house hidden by darkness casted by the trees. The Batmobile was just outside the house, it was clear that Bruce had left in a hurry by the way it wasn't even turned off.<p>

They ran inside and down through a trapdoor that they found a hatch open, close to a corner in the kitchen. They could hear noises from what appeared to be a fight and they ran towards the sound. Halfway down the hallway Barry turned towards a room instead of following the noises, and, even if confused, Wally followed. He froze at the door though, the bed inside the room was currently occupied by his Uncle, he was sitting on it and hugging tightly…Wally's petit boyfriend.

The boy was hiding his face on Barry's chest and Wally could see Barry's shoulders shaking lightly, Wally knew his uncle cared for Dick, but the fact that he may be crying scared Wally a little more than he already was. He approached silently, not knowing what to do. Suddenly there was a strong crashing sound from somewhere around the house and Uncle Barry pulled away. He looked at Dick one more time, covering him with a blanket and wiping his own face fast before turning to Wally and standing up, he walked towards his nephew.

"Watch over him while I go get Bruce, alright?" Barry gave him a hesitant look and soon left the room, Wally only nodded and stared at him as he left.

"W-Wally?" Wally looked at Dick sitting in the bed, he was covered in the blanket and besides that he only had jeans on. He was looking at Wally with hopeful eyes, though Wally didn't understand why.

"Dick…" Wally rushed forward until he was sitting in the bed, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what Dick would want him to do, he sat on the bed slowly, looking at the bruise on Dick's cheek, his split lip, all the bruises on his neck. He stopped at his sad eyes, Dick was desperately trying to hide his pain, only showing and he soon lost his control and hugged Robin tight, he felt the boy in his arms stiffen and gasp. He remembered that Dick wouldn't want any contact and pulled way, hoping he hadn't scared him. Wally looked into Dick's beautiful blue eyes and the knot in his throat became tears down his cheeks. Wally looked away to try and prevent his boyfriend from seeing him cry but unable to stop his hears. He was so happy Dick was alive, but the bruises and his boyfriend's pained eyes, he wished he had gotten sooner, that he had prevented this. He felt Dick's smaller hand placed on top of his and turned to find Dick smiling softly at him.

"You came…I was worried that-" Dick stopped talking and threw his arms around Wally, hugging him tight and hiding his face in the redhead's neck. Wally hugged back tightly, he was finally grasping the idea that Dick was alive, he had to make sure it wasn't just an illusion caused by little sleep and longing for the person he loved.

"Of course I came Dick, I wouldn't leave you…I'm sorry I took so long." Wally whispered softly, knowing his words would crack if he raised his voice .

"I thought that maybe-" _you wouldn't want me anymore… _Dick broke the embrace and looked up at Wally for a brief second before looking down to the bed. "I'm so sorry Wally. I should've listened to you I-I shouldn't have gone after the guy, you warned me and I-"

"Dick, this isn't your fault…it just happened, it-it wasn't your fault…I- I shouldn't have doubted you-" Wally was interrupted by the sound of footsteps down the hallway. Soon Green Arrow, Superman and Roy were standing at the door. Dick looked at them and offered a little sad smile. Superman breathed a sigh of relief and Green Arrow shoulders seemed to drop a little bit, he shakily smiled back at Dick. Another crash came from further inside the house.

"…We'll come back." Superman turned and hesitantly left following the sound, but not before looking back at Dick one more time. Green Arrow slowly turned to go, but before taking a step away from the door he stared at them, took a long shuddering breath and smiled softly at Dick, before looking at Roy and placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him an unidentifiable look to which the young archer only nodded firmly. Green Arrow then ran down the hallway.

Red Arrow walked slowly towards them and sat on the bed on the other side than Wally. He just kept staring at Dick, but soon he shifted and looked away, opting to stare at the bedspread.

"Your team was really worried…Black Canary…she was really scared when you went missing-" Roy seemed to be forcing the words out, his voice cracking sometimes and his fists clenching the fabric underneath.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Roy" Dick's voice was almost a whisper, as he looked at Roy.

Roy looked up again and Wally was surprised to find that the older teen had a tear running down his cheek. Roy stared at Dick again and Wally could see that the archer was trying to see all the damage done to his friend, to actually believe he was okay.

Dick looked away from them and both saw the bruises on his wrists as he clutched the blanket around him tighter. The blue eyed boy looked like he was in the verge of a breakdown, barely managing to contain his tears, biting his lip in the effort.

Wally felt his eyes watering again and he shut his eyes tightly to avoid crying anymore. He had no right to cry, if Dick managed to contain his pain then so would he, after all he hadn't even endured half of what Dick had lived this last months.

There were footsteps coming down the hall and soon Batman came into the room, rushing towards Dick. He kneeled in the floor next to Dick and stared into his son's face. Dick provided a small smile, but Bruce could see how fake it was. He pulled Dick into his chest and held him tightly, hoping he didn't cry right then at the sight of his son in such much pain. Bruce had been scared of facing him, knowing he had failed. Now though, he was just glad they had found Dick, his ward looked so scared and sad when he had seen Bruce, he knew that Dick only wanted to go home.

Bruce suddenly felt Dick shaking and had his suit not been so armored, he knew he would've felt Dick's tears staining it. He covered Dick with his cape, he knew his little bird would want to appear strong, he wouldn't want anyone seeing his tears. Especially with Wally looking so heartbroken it even made Bruce feel sorry for the speedster. He picked his son and started walking outside, wanting to get him home as fast as possible, he had to take care of him, to see exactly how hurt he was and to apologize for not finding him sooner.

He walked between all the heroes that had gathered outside and into the Batmobile, ignoring all the worried glances they threw his way and never pulling his cape from around Dick, to save him from the embarrassment of having all heroes look at him with pity.

* * *

><p>Dick had tried to maintain his brave façade until he got home, but Wally had looked so sad…He couldn't stay stoic seeing how much pain he had inflicted upon his boyfriend. Roy had even cried for him, it hurt to see someone so controlled and confident crying because of him, it made him want to pretend he was fine even more, and yet it made him want to break down too.<p>

He wouldn't be able to hold on to his tears for long, he was lucky Bruce had gotten there at that moment, his father understood and he would never judge him because he was crying, Bruce would hold him and comfort him, be the strong one in Dick's moment of pain.

He hid in his mentor's chest and felt safe for the first time in months, the cape wrapped around him making him feel protected. He caught a glimpse of Wally as Bruce picked him up, the redhead looked devastated and Dick wished he could make him feel better, that he could stop the tears falling down his boyfriends cheeks.

He just wanted to get home and rest, he was so tired…he wanted to be able to sleep without fear.

* * *

><p>As soon as Batman left Shayera and Hal took the man into prison, both looking at the unconscious man with hatred. Superman, Red Arrow and Captain Marvel, where investigating the inside of the house, trying to distract their minds from Robin and the pain they knew he had experienced. Other superheroes had been told to stay in the watchtower since no more help was needed and they would only be in the way, not to mention they still had to be in constant alert since villains wouldn't take a day off just for them to help in Robin's rescue.<p>

Aqualad had kept his team outside, M'gann was crying softly and Artemis seemed ready to kill, Superboy looked sad and confused, not knowing how to react properly. Black Canary had been trying to calm them down and talk to them so they didn't make Dick uncomfortable when he came out of the house, but when Batman had come out of the house with the boy hidden and held close to his chest, the blonde had apologized and walked into the house, to seek comfort in Green Arrows arms. Now they stood outside with Martian Manhunter standing close, offering silent support.

Flash was currently holding a sobbing Wally, trying to comfort him and assuring him that it was all okay now, that Dick was safe and would soon be fine, but Wally was still in the middle of a breakdown and Barry didn't know how to help. He had never had to endure seeing the one you love in so much pain, he had always managed to save Iris before she was truly injured and he couldn't even imagine having her suffer so much and not being able to do anything.

Wally was hurting even more now that he had fully realized what Dick had to endure. Before, he had tried to stay positive, to imagine that even if the boy he loved was hurt, he was still staying strong and that he hadn't let the man break him. But seeing Dick so sad and tired, it really showed that he had only managed to resist the attacks for so long before giving up. Barry hadn't been there to see how Dick had broken down and clutched at Batman, but he had seen the Dark Knight carrying Dick out of the room and he knew that Dick was crying because of the small whimper he had heard coming from beneath the cape. Barry didn't know how to help his nephew.

Wally suddenly stood up rubbing his eyes to clean them and Barry was astounded by the determined look on his face. Wally was trying to compose himself, he had to be strong for Dick, he couldn't walk out of the room crying like it had been him that had been kidnapped for months.

"Let's go…" Wally's voice was weak and Barry felt his heart clenching at the way his hands shook as he tried to wipe the tears off his cheeks.

X

X

_**A/N:**__ Once again I'm sorry for taking so long but I had a lot of stuff to do and I tried to upload it before my trip but I had no luck because my mom went nuts and made me turn off the computer like 2 hours before we even had to go -.- _

_Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, they finally found Dick! Yay! Next chapter will be more dramatic so look forwrd to it, probably by wednesday if everything goes as planned :P_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_

_**P.s: **__thanks to everyone who sent me songs! specially Reining3 (Soon I'll use one of yours, i already chos :P) and godismetons (I used one of yours!_


End file.
